


Selfie

by GoddessofMischief0711



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gen, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Nude Photos, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Secret Crush, Smut, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unrequited Crush, selfie - Freeform, send nudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofMischief0711/pseuds/GoddessofMischief0711
Summary: Angel hates Bucky. Bucky hates Angel.... They prank each other until a mysterious selfie is sent... Will these enemies become lovers?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Becoming a Avenger wasn't a aspiration for me, but life pulls us in strange directions for whatever reason. I was a top sniper during my time in the Army and I graduated with my master's in computer science. I could hack anything. Nothing and no one could stop me. After my second deployment I came back to the States and I started working at a fortune 500 company in the you guessed it? IT department.

I was recruited to the avengers after hacking Starks mainframe on a dare. One night, I was out with some colleagues and with many shots of tequila and Corona chasers, I grabbed my laptop and got to work. I made F.R.I.D.A.Y. sing 'Never gonna give you up' by Rick Astley on a twenty-four hour loop. Tony, who was highly annoyed but impressed by my antics, tracked me down and offered me a job. That is if I could live through combat training with Captain America and black Widow. After months of getting my ass kicked, I finally rose in the ranks of Avengerness.

Not many people realize, hate is a verb. When you hate something, someone or somewhere, you have to actively hate it. With that being said, I fucking hate James Buchanan Barnes. He is a cocky jackass who makes my life hell every chance he gets. We got off to a rocky start that plummeted from rocky to sharp, jagged boulders.

I had the suite next to Steve's, which was decorated to my style and had a very large bathtub I used quite often. I loved baths, it was my best way to destress after a mission. I had a giant collection of bath bombs, bath salts and many different scents of bubbles. If I wasn't with Tony or the gym, you better believe I was in the tub soaking myself wrinkled. The team nicknamed me Ariel cause I was always in water. Sam and Natasha loved to mess with me the most.

When Bucky came from Wakanda, to my dismay, I was unceremoniously kicked out to a smaller suite right beside my old one with a stand in shower only. Steve begged me to change suites, as Bucky needed constant supervision. I relented, as Steve was my friend. That doesn't mean I was happy about it, but I'm a big girl. Bucky stood by the door and watched while I moved, a stupid smirk plastered on his face. To add insult to injury, he hid the contents my underwear drawer, making me go commando until he gave them back. Two days later I might add.

I got him back of course. I barred his access in the elevator, which wouldn't take him upstairs to our floor. He walked up sixty five flights of steps. He was pissed about it, but he couldn't prove I did it. He came stomping into the common room where we were all partaking of pizza and wings, screaming at me that he couldn't use the elevator upstairs. A superpower I had that I never told anyone about was my ability to lie very well. I calmly stared back at the red faced assassin and simply told him I didn't know what he was talking about. That angered him to no end that Steve stepped in and told him go and cool off. He relented, but as he walked away he looked at me and I grinned like the Cheshire cat. Only he saw that though.

I figured we each got each other, let's let bygones be bygones. But nope. The asshole brought over quite a few overnight "guests" who would constantly make their presence known. Very loudly. I wondered if he was actually such a good lay or would these girls acting cause they were fucking a celebrity. The asshole pushed his bed against our shared wall, banging loudly. ALL. NIGHT. LONG.

Now, it's one thing to mess with me, but to disrupt MY sleep meant you wanted to die. That's what I assumed Bucky wanted me to do. Take him out of the World. But I knew if I did, Steve would kick my ass. So I planned some revenge.

_Again._

I innocently copied his messages to my phone and saw he had a date. I was very sure he'd bring the little strumpet back to the tower, so I snuck in his room, and added a sonic air horn right under the mattress. Sure enough, he brought the little scallywag home, threw her on the bed and kaboom! But it's ok. The temporary hearing loss goes away in a day or two. I think?

Oh Lord, was he pissed! He ranted and yelled so loudly it made Steve call an emergency meeting in the briefing room. Sam, Nat, Wanda and I all piled in, tired and grumpy. Bucky stood at the head of the table, while I sat at the back, yelling that I ruined his date and I needed to be stopped. I had my hands crossed with a coy smile, like the good noodle I was.

"Barnes. Shut up. You make it sound like Angel is a villain or something." Sam laughed.

"I don't even know what's going on. All he's done is yell for the past twenty minutes. Someone fill me in?" I asked innocently.

"Ha! Angel. What a contradiction. You're a evil little devil!" He seethed at me.

I lowered my hoodie, feigning shock.

"Steve, tell your friend to chill ok? He can become target practice real soon." I raised my eyebrow at my leader, completely ignoring his friend.

"Gomez. Out with it. Did you do it?" Steve sighed.

"Why?! Cause HE thinks so?!" I acted insulted. Man! I was too good at this.

"It was her. I know IT!"

"Barnes. What proof do you have?" Natasha stood behind me, her hands on my shoulders.

Steve sat down, and Bucky glared at me. I stuck my tongue out and smiled. Further angering him, but only he saw me.

_"_ He doesn't! I know. Lets ask F.R.I.D.A.Y." I said emphatically. I was totally playing it up.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y, where was Angel this evening?" Steve looked up.

But again, he couldn't prove it was me. I blocked F.R.I.D.A.Y to my movements, and she even provided an alibi for the night.

"Ms Gomez was at the movies tonight Captain. She returned around midnight." Her voice bounced off the walls.

I stretched in my oversized hoodie and sweats, faking a yawn.

"Well that settles that. Good luck to that _unfortunate_ young lady this evening. But at least we ALL be able to sleep tonight." I smiled and walked out of the briefing room, Sam, Wanda and Nat all behind me. I heard him still going on to Steve about how I was a menace and needed to be stopped. Poor Steve's head in his hands against the table. I felt bad, but that was HIS friend.

I ran to my room, and jumped in bed so I could laugh hysterically into my pillow. Once I couldn't breathe, I fell blissfully asleep. I had a good nights rest, one I haven't had in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, I woke up refreshed and eager to start the day. I hadn't slept that good since Bucky arrived at the tower. I sat up in bed, contemplating what to do first?

I looked out the window, it was a beautiful August day and I wanted to go sneak away to the terrace. I loved to tan, my skin soaking in sun like a magnet, giving me a beautiful golden glow. But I'm sure Nat, Sam or Steve would insist I hit the gym first. But after last night, I should probably make myself scarce. I didn't want any more run ins with Steve or worse, Bucky. I deleted all the copied information I had from his phone off of mine, just in case. Cause living with these people, you just never know.

I begrudgingly went to my bathroom, brushed my teeth and took a shower. I hated that damn stall, but seniority rules I guess. And Bucky is older than dirt. I threw a black bikini on and then covered up with a two XL tee shirt and sweats. I wear a medium/large. I always wore oversized clothing, it was the tomboy in me. Now that didn't mean that I couldn't rock heels and a dress, I could but I likes what I likes. I threw my brown hair into a bun on my head, cause who has time to brush it? Not I my guy.

I padded out softly to the elevator, and saw the coast was clear. I went up to the pool area and walked out to the terrace. Tony had the place decked out so nicely, I could stay up here forever. I pulled a lounger smack in the middle of the sunshine and removed my clothes. My sunscreen was right where I left it, by a ficus plant and I sprayed myself liberally. I laid out and soaked up all the vitamin D I could. I closed my eyes, sighing happily.

"Looking good kid."

"Hey Tony." I answered without looking at him.

"Good morning my precious Angel. Question. Have you tampered with F.R.I.D.A.Y lately?"

I sat up, and rolled my eyes at him. "Out with it man."

"I won't tell if you won't." He smiled mischievously.

"Promise?" I pouted at him.

"I know what you did. I have to say, damn good job Gomez."

"Ok just don't say anything. Please? I was sick of him and his overnight guests hooting and hollering all damn night."

"Maybe cause you want it to be _YOU_." Tony smiled again while he leaned on the doorway.

"Don't get slapped." I sucked my teeth.

"I see the way you look at him. He's a nice looking piece of man meat."

"So go get you a piece. I'm good." I grimaced.

I felt my face getting hot, and it wasn't because of the sun. I couldn't deny Tony was right. Even when he was ranting and raving, Bucky was fine. Those big strong legs looked rideable all night. Not to mention his chiseled back and stomach. I'd love nothing more than to make him drop down and give me twenty. No fifty. That fucking sharp jawline that I would pepper with love bites and kisses always got me. But then to top it off, those fucking eyes of his. Oooh Jesus. But his attitude sucked balls and that turned me off. All the way off. Plus he was a slut. A different girl nearly every night. I couldn't compare to the modelesque women he paraded around. My size 8/10 5'5 frame just wasn't good enough. But I could still look. So I did.

"Besides, since Barnes came you haven't had any visitors. Saving yourself for him?" He giggled like a schoolgirl.

"It was one guy! Why are you up here? To hook me up with a grumpy hundred year old whore?" I sat up, very annoyed.

"No. I need some help downstairs, but I just wanted to prove my theory."

I stood, and grabbed my clothes, "Which was?"

"You're hot for the Sergeant. Come down when you're ready my dear."

I grumbled and put my clothes back on. I didn't realize it _had_ been a while since I got laid. I figured I'd give my old fuckbuddy a call. Jacob and I had a great thing going, we had an entanglement since we worked together at Barclays. I got so mixed up with revenge plans, I neglected him. I'd make it up to him, once I saw him. Bucky would really hear some hooting and hollering.

"Only if you have snacks. You're interrupting my personal time. It's only fair."

"Would twizzlers work?" He turned back around.

"Ooh yes!" I ran after him and got in the elevator.

"Have you eaten breakfast yet?" He raised a eyebrow at me.

"Mind your business." I cut my eyes at him.

"Extra spicy this morning lovebug."

"Habanero." I laughed as I leaned on him in the elevator.

We go into the lab together, and I see Bruce engrossed in something on a microscope.

"Morning Mr Romanoff." I smile and kiss the back of his head.

"Ha ha. Morning Angel." He laughs sarcastically, never turning from his work.

"What do you need help with?" I asked as I ripped open the package of twizzlers and popped it in my mouth, the rest of it hanging between my lips.

"In all your excitement, you forgot to fix F.R.I.D.A.Y and she's still telling everyone you're at the movies and returned home around midnight. It's seven AM. That's not gonna fly anymore."

"Fuck me sideways!" I yelled to the room, and sat down at Tony's desk to fix my mistake.

"Sorry I'm not Barnes." He chuckled.

"Shut it up!" I yelled again and my twizzler fell onto the desk.

I was able to fix F.R.I.D.A.Y. I'm pretty sure Tony could've done it as well, but he probably wanted me to do it since I tampered with her first. 

Tony always razzed me, but he was insistent on Bucky. I wondered what his angle was. I decided not to dwell on it, bringing more attention would prove him right. I wasn't hot for Barnes, but I was crushing. _Kinda._

"Ok I'm done. Sorry about that F.R.I.D.A.Y."

"Thank you Angel. Captain Rogers is looking for you in the gym."

I groaned loudly, and ran my hand down my face.

"Duty calls princess." Bruce said over his shoulder.

"Yeah. Yeah. See you guys later."

I left the lab, grabbing a few more twizzlers and took to the elevator to the gym.

"Candy in the morning?" Natasha smirked at me.

I smiled, and slurped the remaining candy in my mouth. And who was watching me the entire time? Bucky and Steve. But of fucking course. Bucky scowled at me and I waved at him and Steve smiling widely, which probably annoyed him. But oh well.

"Good morning. I was at the lab with Tony and you know that man and snacks. So I partook of some." I laughed sheepishly.

"Nat. I need a favor please." I grabbed her arm and pulled her closer.

"Depends."

"I'm planning to set something up with Jacob tonight. I just wanted to use your bathtub." I gave her puppy dog eyes.

She pondered for a moment, "Fine. But clean out the glitter after you use the tub. Got it Ariel?"

"I told you I was sorry! It was the bath bomb I used."

I had every intention of using another one, and I would get glitter everywhere just like before. I had a few things to take care of, such as shaving and putting some nails on. Jacob liked it when I left marks. I had some nice white coffin shaped glue on nails in my suite. I started to take off to my room, when I heard Sam.

"Where are you off to?"

"Sorry Sir. Booty calls!" I ran out of the gym.

"Did she just say what I think she did?" Steve asked as he and Bucky walked up beside Natasha.

"Yes. You did hear that right. She's planning a date."

"A date?! Dame like her won't get a man with all those big clothes she wears. Not to mention she's the Antichrist."

"Sounds like you're jealous there Bucky." Sam smiled at Bucky.

"Jealous?! Ha!" Bucky crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head.

"She just likes bigger clothes. Nothing wrong with that." Steve threw in.

Natasha said nothing, she wasn't stupid. She could feel the tension between them two, but it wasn't hostile tension. It was sexual. Angel would steal glances at Bucky when she thought no one was looking. And try if he might, Bucky liked to fight with Angel.

I ran up to my room, and straightened up my quarters. I gathered my clothes and put them away to wash and dry. I found the nails, and glued them on, mimicking a prwtty good salon job. I then climbed in my shower, shaved, exofilated and washed my hair. I sent Jason a text, but I figured he'd answer me later as he'd be busy with work.

After I got out, I got a bath bomb and some bubble bath and went down the hall to Nat's suite ans started a bubble bath. As the bomb dissolved, I swirled the glitter around and inhaled the sweet vanilla scent that flowed through the bathroom. I grabbed my phone, not seeing a response from Jacob, so I decided to tease him. I took a few pictures, my glitter covered body and my tiny tan lines were sure to get a answer very fast. I took about seven pictures, and started to finish my bath. I watched the water go down and I heard the door open.

"Enjoy your bath Ariel?" Natasha smiled as she poked her head in.

I laughed, "Yes. Thanks so much. Can you take my phone while I clean up in here?"

"Sure."

She grabbed my phone while I grabbed my towel and a robe to cover up.

Nat took Angel's phone out to her bedroom, it was unlocked on a message with a bunch of nude pictures. Natasha had a stroke of genius or possibly a stroke of mischief. She copied the fowarded the pictures to Bucky, with the caption:

"Your move daddy. Respond in person.

Tonight."

"Hey Nat. It is ok if I use your hair dryer?"

"Sure!"

"Thanks!"

Nat worked quickly, deleting the messages and blocked Bucky, just in case he texted back. She was tired of their constant back and forth, knowing they just needed to bone and get it over with.

Bucky was sitting on the couch with Steve and Sam when his phone chimed. He didn't even know why he and Angel had each other's numbers they were sworn enemies. Before he opened the message he saw a tiny photo icon. Bucky could make out a woman's body, so he stood and went to the kitchen away from the other men. Before he could look at the pictures he saw the text:

"Your move daddy. Respond in person.

Tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky felt his throat tighten at the explicit pictures that he held in his hand.

Angel, naked as the day she was born.

Laying on her side in a tub, glitter in the water and all along her golden skin.

Her hair slicked back and wet. Not a messy bun on top of her head.

'Why is it suddenly so hot?' He thought.

Her nipples hard and her breasts looking so soft and squeezable. If he had to guess she was a C cup, and he was A OK with that. 

Her bottom lip trapped by her teeth, with a lust filled expression in her brown eyes.

Another with her thumb in her mouth. He chastised her about her filthy habit once before, and it made her do it more.

Now all he could imagine was his dick between those lips.

He swiped through the pictures, engrossed in the beauty she had that she always kept hidden under large sweaters and baggy sweatpants.

Angel had full hips and what he now knew was thigh cleavage.

Another was of Angel standing, water dripping down her ass.

Another was her on her knees, pushing her hair back. Droplets of water sliding down her breasts. Her eyes half lidded and lust filled, a huge contrast to how she normally looked at him. Which was full of trouble.

Another with her knees, her back to the camera, but her head was turned to the side, staring down the camera with one eye. The temptress was pushing her hair back again, arching her back so beautifully.

'Since when did she wear nails? Wait, who cares!?'

'And are those tan lines!?'

Another of her on her back, half covered by soapy, glittery water, the phone angled from her neck down.

Bucky was breathing heavily, not realizing he drew Steve's attention.

"Ok over there Buck?" Steve called from the couch.

Steve's voice momentarily cleared the lust filled cloud that was in his brain. Bucky of course had seen naked pictures of women, but seeing Angel this way did things to him. Down South. Below the belt.

Clearing his throat, "Umm yeah. I'll be right back."

Bucky took off towards his room, to avoid any further questions. He also didn't want Steve or Sam to see what he was looking at. Those were HIS pictures. All he could think about was Angel and the sinfully beautiful body she never showed.

She normally looked at him with mischievous eyes, happy she was able to get under his skin. No woman had ever made him loose his cool as much as she did. He wouldn't never admit it turned him on. But to receive those pictures and read the message that followed, the feelings were mutual. Oh, it was very mutual.

Thank god he ran to his room, the tent he was pitching in his pants, would've drawn even more attention. He needed absolute privacy for the last picture.

Angel's fingers were on her clit, her eyes closed. The temptation to touch her was overwhelming. But the logical part of him spoke up.

'Why all of a sudden send these pictures? And she said she had a date.'

The only way to get to the bottom of it was to talk to Angel. He shuddered at the thought. Would he be able to control himself? Would she? Their interactions were never pleasant, but given the messages he received, circumstances were obviously different.

Bucky looked at the time on his phone, it was going on three in the afternoon. He stared at the pictures for almost two hours. He swallowed his fears and his feet carried him to Angel's suite.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I went through my mental checklist.

\- Condoms? Check. Cause safe sex is a absolute must

.

\- Lingerie? Check. Hidden right under my jeans and shirt. A black lace teddie that hugged me just right.

\- Lube? Yup. Sometimes Jacob knocks on the back door and I let him in. Every little bit helps.

-Hair and makeup? Check and check. 

Nat's dryer did wonders and my hair was in loose waves. I had on mascara and red lipstick.

I still hadn't heard from Jacob, but I wanted to be prepared either way. I was spraying perfume on when a knock came at my door. I squealed in delight, and nearly ran to the door. To my astoundment, it was Bucky.

I had only seen two emotions with Bucky, anger and annoyed. The Bucky that stood before me was very nervous and dare I say shy? He was dressed in black sweats and a gray shirt that hugged his body perfectly. I had to surpress the swoon that nearly escaped from my lips.

"Can we talk?"

"Umm..."

My phone's ringtone interrupted us.

"Shit! Just come in. Have a seat."

I ran over to my bed and saw Jacob was finally calling me back.

"Hello?"

I tried to answer normally, as I had a super soldier sitting on my couch, probably listening in.

"Sweetie, you can't tease me like that. Especially when I can't see you today."

"What!? Why not!?" I whined like a spoiled brat.

"I'm in Los Angeles. I'm setting up the offices here. I'm out here for six months."

"Oh." I couldn't hide my disappointment.

"I'm so sorry. Can we see each other when I come back?"

I sighed, "Sure. I gotta go. Call me later ok?"

"I will. I miss you!"

"Miss you too."

I hung up and threw my phone on the bed.

"Fuck!"

I totally forgot Bucky was there. He cleared his throat at my outburst.

"Sorry. You wanted to talk?" I walked over apprehensively and sat down on the other end of the couch and faced him.

"Everything ok?"

I laughed sarcastically, he never asked me that before. What the hell was going on?

"Not really. But I'm sure you didn't come over here to ask if I was ok."

I didn't mean to answer him like that, but I was frustrated and sexually deprived.

"I didn't know you felt this way about me Angel."

My eyebrows shot up on my forehead, had I been caught staring and he figured it out?

'Fuck! Play it cool woman.' I told myself.

"I'm sorry?" My voice cracked.

He moved and sat closer to me, my heart was beating wildly. Our knees were touching, and my panties were soaked. My eyes lingered on those thighs of his, and I bit the inside of my cheek to calm myself. When I felt the pain, it solidified that I was awake and not in a coma having delusions.

He brushed my hair off my shoulder, and whispered.

"Those pictures doll. I never knew you wanted me. After seeing them, I want you too."

His voice made me literally fucking whimper. Then I had a realization. The lust filled cloud in my head cleared for a moment.

"What pictures?"

He moved closer, his lips on my ear.

"Of you in the tub. Jeez Angel. I didn't know you were hiding all that under those sweaters."

"I never sent you any pictures Bucky."

He leaned back and looked at me. Those fucking eyes! I felt my resolve weaken but I shook it off.

"You didn't?"

"No."

I stood to get away from his intoxicating scent. He was driving me crazy. But something was off. Somehow he got my nudes and that's why he was here.

"You superficial piece of shit." I scoffed.

He raised his eyebrows at me.

"You're only here cause of some naked pictures. I thought you finally liked me the way I liked you. You know what? Get out. Go find some floozy for the night. I will not be one of your toss away girls."

"Angel," he started.

"You don't even like me. You just like what you saw in a picture. I know your favorite meal is meatloaf and mashed potatoes. Two fingers of whiskey is your favorite drink. You favor dark or black clothing. You broke the last punching bag and blamed it on Steve. I actually care about you. But NO you're here cause you saw my tits and ass."

I choked back a sob, I didn't mean to ramble all the things I said but I was so hurt. Bucky sat with his mouth agape, and eyes wide.

Get. Out." I enunciated. 

I didn't want him near me anymore. I had shown enough vulnerability, and I'd be damned if I cried more in front of him.

He opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off.

"I don't want to hear it. Get out of my suite."

Bucky walked out without another word. I wiped my tears, and threw on my sneakers and left the tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all expected different? (Evil laugh)


	4. Chapter 4

Bucky heard some type of scream when he knocked on Angel's door. A moment later it swung open to reveal a totally different woman. Again. Her light brown hair was down and curly, and her lips were bright red. It reminded him of the women of his time. He never saw her in anything but sweats, and the jeans were tight and molded against her curves. Angel's face changed from excited to confused.

He had to say _something._

"Can we talk?"

'That's the best you could do Barnes?!' He chastised himself.

"Ummm."

Angel looked around, her brown eyes avoided looking into his. The phone rang, and distracted her. She told him to come in, while she ran off to answer it.

Her phone call didn't go too well as she yelled and proceeded to throw the phone after she hung up. Bucky watched the phone bounce on her bed as she crossed her arms. It also made her forget Bucky was there. So he cleared his throat to remind her. She turned to him, and he watched her hips move as she walked towards the couch. All sorts of dirty thoughts plagued Bucky's mind as she walked and sat down. The jiggle of her breasts and the swaying of her hips was doing things to him. She seemed upset from the phone call, so Bucky saw no harm in asking if she was ok, to which she scoffed at him.

'It's now or never Barnes.' He thought.

Bucky proceeded to make an ass of himself, telling her about the pictures. What he did not expect was Angel exposing her feelings for him, and the sob that left her lips tore at his heart.

He didn't know what to do, he didn't know how it all went so left. But he did realize someone else sent those pictures of her. He'd figure that out later, he went to find Steve.

After explaining the whole situation to him, Steve laughed.

"You know for someone who was so good with dames, you are clueless." He threw his head back, his hand on his chest.

"What?" Bucky asked annoyed.

"All the pranks and jokes on you. Even though I believe you started it. How she's always smiling and staring at you. Wow Buck, talk about oblivious." Steve chuckled.

"I thought she was evil. That she just lived to torture me. But what do I do now?"

"Evil? Angel is just what her name is. I'll talk to her. You've done enough."

Steve called F.R.I.D.A.Y to find out Angel's location.

"Ms Gomez has left the premises Captain."

"Fuck! She left. Or maybe she hacked it to say she left."

"No. She left. But don't worry I have a idea as to where she's at. I'll handle it."

~~~~~~~~

I cried in the elevator all the way down. I felt so stupid. Who was I kidding? Someone like Bucky Barnes would never notice me. I mean he did, after seeing my nudes. How the hell did he get them anways?! I gasped like a telanovela star as I walked out of the elevator.

_Natasha._

I'll kill her later. Right now, I just needed to get away.

Without those pictures I'd just be the annoying girl next door. He must've figured I'd be a fast lay, another notch to his belt. I should've just stuck to hating him, well now I would. I wouldn't get hurt any more this way.

I needed a drink. My feet carried me to 9th Ave, and I walked into one of my favorite haunts, Patron Lounge. It was the bar I was at when I hacked F.R.I.D.A.Y on a dare. Happy hour was starting, so it was somewhat packed. I sat at the bar, smack in the middle.

"Angel baby!" Rhonda yelled.

I leaned over the bar, giving her a hug.

"Long time babe. I missed you." I spoke into her ear as we hugged.

Rhonda was a friend from my old neighborhood in Queens. Whatever bar she worked at, I always followed. She had been here for about three years, and the elotes were to _die_ for.

"You ok honey?" Rhonda shouted over the music.

"I need the big guy!" I shouted back, I didn't want to get into why my eyes were puffy and red, I just wanted liquor to drown my sorrows.

She nodded and turned to start my order.

"What flavor baby?" She asked over her shoulder.

"Watermelon!"

She turned again, and handed me a large Patron bottle filled to the brim with a frozen watermelon margarita. She slid another shot beside it with a wink.

"Shots on the house babe."

I mouthed a "Thank you." She then walked off to help someone else. I inhaled the cold concoction, ignoring the brain freeze that was imminent. 

I missed the days before Bucky came into my life. The team was my actual family. Wanda and Nat were my sisters, and I called Tony my grumpy old dad while Steve was my stern, loving dad. Sam was my fun loving brother and Bruce was my creepy uncle who didn't leave the basement. Bucky didn't fit in to my family dynamic, cause you don't lust after family members.

Even though I hated his guts, I always wanted him in mine. But I saw the women he brought back, so I told myself I wasnt his type. It still didn't hurt any less. But pranking him the closest thing I had to get attention from him, so since I couldn't have him, I'd annoy him. Something was better than nothing.

The crowd got way more hectic, and Rhonda couldn't talk to me the way she wanted. I saw her mouthing sorries to me as she ran back and forth. The tequila was soothing my wounded ego. I didn't want to talk anyways. I finished the bottle and as I went to take the shot, a large hand grabbed it before I could. I turned, ready to bitch slap whoever stole my shot. I came face to face with Steve.

"How'd you know I was here?" I slurred.

"You love tequila and street corn. It doesn't take a genius." He smiled at me as he threw the shot back. 

As he set the glass down he looked at me with his fatherly stare. I couldn't hold it in anymore, the tears burst through.

The realization hit me like a ton of bricks. Even with all my pranks and shenanigans, I wanted him. But he only wanted my body. I wanted him. All of him. The good, the bad and the ugly.

"Why am I not good enough Steve?" I sobbed in my bar stool.

Steve said nothing, he slid some bills on the bar and took my hand and lead me out of the bar. As we made it outside, I nearly stumbled, and next thing I knew I was in his arms. I cried into his chest the whole way home. Steve just let me cry, figuring the alcohol was mostly to blame. When we got back to the tower, he brought me to my bed and removed my sneakers. He kissed my forehead and told me to get some rest. With all the tequila in me and crying I did, I did as I was told. I awoke around 2 AM to moaning, but it was on the other side of my wall.

Bucky had a girl with him.


	5. Chapter 5

Remarkably, I didn't have a hangover. I think I was too angry to have one honestly. Hearing Bucky's moans infuriated me to no end.

I couldn't even bring myself to cry anymore than I already did. I vowed not to shed a single tear over him again

.

I stood, and removed my clothing. I shed the lace teddie and threw everything in my hamper. I put on tights and a sports bra that had a hoodie attached and slammed my door. I went down to the gym, my phone and headphones in my pocket. I put my hair into two braids and covered my head with my hoodie. I walked in and I went straight to the punching bag and wrapped my hands. I knew I should've stretched first, but I was too angry. I needed to get this frustration out. It seemed like the only logical choice.

I cracked my knuckles, and started punching. Every hit and strike was to the one who broke my heart. Granted, he didn't know. I would never let him know. I'd rather cut grass on the compound with scissors before I spoke to him again. If it wasn't about work, there was nothing to say.

I grunted and groaned with each hit, sweat pouring down my neck and back. My nails dug into my palms, leaving small crescents of blood in my palm through the tape. I embraced the physical pain, in hopes it would ease the emotional pain. 

After about ten songs, I stopped to get a drink of water. I walked to the cooler and drank a few cups. I splashed my face and chest with the remnants of my last cup to cool myself off, my body was literally on fire. I went back to the bag, taking my headphones off, and letting the music play from my phone. The gym was empty, so I could listen without bothering anyone.

I started punching again, following a rhythm based on whatever song was playing. My hands and arms ached, but I wouldn't stop. My hands were still bleeding, and I still wouldn't let up. I felt too raw, too exposed to a person I had absolutely no chance with. Truth be told, I was more mad at myself, than Bucky. I was stupid enough to believe he could feel the same way I did.

In between punches, I shook off my feelings of self loathing. I was a fucking Staff Sergeant, master sniper, markswoman, and a World class hacker. Tony Stark recruited ME. I not only survived physical training with Captain America and Black Widow, I thrived. I was a goddamn Avenger! Me! Just a regular, degular, shmegular girl from Queens. If I could survive two tours in Afghanistan, and Tony, I could surely survive Bucky Barnes.

I stopped to catch my breath. I stood with my hands on my hips, pain radiating throughout my body. I flexed my hands and winced, looking at the blood on my palms and underneath my nails. I lost one in my battle against the bag.

"I know you're there. You can stop hiding." I spoke to the room.

Bucky walked into the open space of the gym, looking flustered.

"How'd you know I was here?" He asks sheepishly, his metal hand behind his head.

I didn't answer him, I bent down and grabbed my phone.

"It's all yours."

I gestured to the punching bag

.

I start walking out of the gym, and Bucky grabbed my hand. I attempt to wiggle free, but his metal hand was too strong.

"Angel. We need to talk."

"No. We _don't."_ I replied coldly.

"Angel. Please." He pleaded.

"I'm know I heard the lady say no."

Both of our heads turned to the voice.

Tony walked in, "Manchurian candidate. Give me my Angel."

I'd never been so happy to see Tony. I pried my hand from Bucky's and walked over and took Tony's waiting hand. I never looked back, but I felt his eyes boring into me.

"Come honey, I have starbursts." He smiled at me.

We walked out of the gym to the elevator. I unwrapped my hands, and saw the marks I left.

"That bad huh?" Tony said over my shoulder.

"I'll live." I replied curtly.

We walked into the lab and I sat down. Tony got the first aid kit and started working on cleaning the blood off of my palms. He was surprisingly gentle, something I never took him for. I watched him with a raised eyebrow. I was waiting for the other shoe to drop, but it never came. I knew he was waiting for me to speak.

"How much do you know?" I sighed.

"Oh, I heard enough. Naked pictures, drunken crying and a superficial asshole."

"Steve?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Steve." He answered back.

"Not that you saw them right?" I whispered.

"Of course not."

"Well that sums it up. I'm ok Tony. But thanks for rescuing me." I gave him a half smile.

"Anytime. I guess what I said was true. But how do you kids get into these messes is beyond me." He snorted.

"Shut it old man!" I winced at the alcohol pad he rubbed.

"I just realized your anniversary is coming up. One year here. You know what that means?" He gave me a crooked smile.

"Tony. No." I deadpanned.

"Too late. I decided. Get a nice dress for Saturday." He grinned now as he put the astringent away.

"That's in two days!" I whined.

"Take daddy's credit card. I'll get you set up at Saks."

" _That_ might work." I chuckled.

As he was putting the band aids on my palms, Natasha walked in. Dare I say the great black Widow looked regretful?

"Angel. I'm sorry. I didn't mean,"

I raised my hand to stop her.

"It's fine Nat. I found out now rather than me sleeping with him and really getting hurt."

Tony interjected, "Nat, party on Saturday. To commemorate our little Angel's first year with us."

Natasha looked at me and I shrugged. I honestly wanted to go back to bed, and sleep off the pain in my body.

"I'm going to bed. Tony, thanks for patching me up."

As I went to stand, Tony kissed me on the forehead.

"Night kids."

"I'll walk you down." Nat said as she took my arm.

"Party huh?"

"You know Tony. Anything is a good reason to throw a party." I sighed.

We got to my door, and Natasha hugged me.

"I'm sorry Angel. I just wanted to give you guys a push."

"It's ok."

I went into my room, took a quick shower and threw on panties and a large shirt. I fell into a dreamless slumber, the pain in my body overtook any emotions I had left.

~~~~~~

Steve left to get Angel, he came back after a little while. Bucky was in the kitchen waiting for them to return. He heard the elevator, and walked to the hall. Steve had Angel in his arms, and Bucky could hear her crying softly. Bucky and Steve locked eyes, Steve shook his head and mouthed "Not now". Steve took Angel into her bedroom, disappearing for a few minutes. When he came back out, he found Bucky still standing there.

"She's asleep. She's not doing too good."

"What happened?"

Steve sighed, "She's hurt Buck."

"I don't know how this all got so messed up."

"Give her time."

Bucky didn't want to give her time. He wanted to get lost in those brown eyes, and kiss her lips. He wanted to hold Angel close and apologize for the way he made her feel. He listened to Steve. Give her time.

Bucky went back to his bedroom, and decided to type Angel a message. Hopefully she'd read it when she awoke and they could have a conversation. He laid in bed, typing and retyping the right words, but nothing felt right.

All on their own, his fingers opened the pictures that were still on his phone. The raw sexuality, the sensuality Angel captured was intoxicating. He couldn't help himself when his hand reached into his jeans. He stroked and imagined so many dirty thoughts of her. He zoomed in on the picture of Angel with her back turned, and zoomed in. She had a freckles all over her back and shoulder. He couldn't hold his moans in. The look of want in her eyes, drove him over the edge. How could he never notice this before? He couldn't think about it now, not when he scrolled to the picture of her rubbing her clit. He came all over his stomach and hand, groaning loudly. As he got up to clean himself, he heard her door slam.

What was she doing up after two AM? He debated following her, but there was a handful of places she could've went. The last thing Bucky wanted was her leaving the tower in her state.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y, where's Angel?"

"In the gym Sir."

He took off his soiled jeans and shirt and replaced them with a clean shirt and sweats. Bucky made his way to the gym, and saw Angel at the punching bag. She was relentless. Sweat poured down her chest and back, which were nearly bare. He kept seeing her in new and different ways. She walked over to the water cooler to relieve herself. She splashed water on her face and chest that trickled down her breasts and stomach. Her nipples hardened, and she walked back. Bucky held his breath, finding himself turned on again by Angel. She continued punching, until she spoke.

"I know you're there. You can stop hiding.

"

Bucky was caught, he wouldn't deny it or run away. He stepped out, wondering what gave him away.

He just wanted to talk to her, but Angel wouldn't have it. They _would_ talk, their pride be damned. That is, until Tony came and took her away. Dejected, Bucky called Nat. Maybe she could help him.

Thankfully, Nat is a night owl like a few members of her team. She answered Bucky's call and met him in the kitchen. Bucky explained the whole situation, and before she could say anything, Nat stood up.

"Fuck! Where is she?"

"With Tony. In the lab I guess." Bucky shrugged.

Nat ran out without another word. Bucky plopped into a chair and sighed. What the hell was going on? His phone rang.

"Saturday. Make it up to her then."

It was Tony.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to the 4 people who read this. I had to redo the last chapter due to the loss of our King. RIP Chadwick! Remember you matter and if anyone ever needs a shoulder, hit me up!

I was laying on my stomach, and I awoke to someone slapping my butt. I groaned loudly ready to kill whoever it was who was molesting me. I opened one eye to see Wanda sitting on my bed, shaking one of my butt cheeks, smiling widely.

"Wanda!" I screamed, and threw a pillow at her.

She caught it and held it in her hands.

"Good morning princess. We have an appointment in a hour."

"For what?!" I whined.

"Saks. Tony gave us full credit card privileges."

"Us!?" I rolled over, and peered at her with one eye.

"Yes, US. He wants to make sure you actually get a dress and not a hoodie and jeans." She smiled at me.

"Saks doesn't even sell that shit." I grumbled.

"True, but I wasn't turning down a free dress." She snickered.

"Can we cancel this dumb ass party and I can go back to sleep?" I moaned like a petulant child.

I grabbed another pillow and covered my head with it.

"You already know dad isn't doing that. He already has people fixing up the ballroom."

"Fuck my life! Ugh. Give me twenty minutes, I'll be ready."

"You got it. Now if you're not ready, you know I can physically drag you out. Don't make me use my powers."

I stood immediately. Wanda used her powers on me once, flinging me across the gym. I wasn't about to experience that again. She smiled and walked out of my room. I went looking for clothes, then proceeded to brush my teeth and wash my face. I put on another pair of jeans and pink tee shirt. I laced up my converse, and went to the kitchen to find Wanda. She was there, drinking coffee. She saw me and handed me a mug of the nectar of the Gods.

"Mmm. Thank you. This is heavenly."

"Don't thank me. Bucky made it."

I narrowed my eyes, "But you added the cream and sugar?"

"Nope. All him."

I grimaced. How the hell did he know how I took my coffee? I spotted a basket on the island, filled with bagels and pastries.

"Also from him. Seems someone got apology bagels." Wanda sang.

I sighed, and walked over to the basket. A card with the words, "I'm sorry" was written on it.

"He thinks bagels are going to make you forgive him? Ha!"

"Jesus not you too!" I groaned.

"Of course I know. Word travels fast with this family." Wanda smirked.

I grabbed a croissant, and bit it, savoring the buttery flavor with the perfectly sweetened coffee.

"You ready?" I asked as I brushed the crumbs off.

She nodded, and we walked to the elevator to the garage, and got into one of Tony's BMW'S. Wanda drove and we pulled up to the building. We walked inside, and Wanda spoke to the receptionist who had someone take us up to our private fitting floor.

"Bit excessive don't you think?" 

I whispered to Wanda as they sat us in chairs, offering us drinks and tiny snacks.

"A whole lot yeah." She giggled back to me.

I let Wanda go first, while my consultant Mary spoke with me about what colors, patterns and styles I preferred. I explained that I didn't want any basic colors, such as red, blue or black. I wanted to stand out and be different. She ran off to grab some dresses that fit the criteria I had asked for.

Wanda came out, showing me a black off the shoulder monstrosity.

"Well?" She held her arms out impatiently.

"Umm. Ruffles?" I made a sour face.

Before she could answer, the consultant came back with dresses for me. I stood, and went to try them on.

"Wan, just not this one ok?"

"Ok."

For the next hour, Wanda and I tried on about ten dresses, Wanda deciding on dress number eight. A burgundy chiffon dress with one shoulder. We both agreed on that one. I went with my third choice, getting praise from Wanda and all the employees who were helping us. Mary got us matching shoes and accessories, so everything was set.

We decided to get something to eat before we headed back. As soon as we stepped out of building, I lit a cigarette.

"When did you start smoking?"

"Here and there. Helps with stress."

"I'm going to hurt Bucky."

"Wan, stop. It was just a big misunderstanding. My ego was hurt that's all. Plus, this party isn't helping."

Wanda narrowed her eyes at me, but said nothing. I stomped out the cigarette while we waited for the car.

"Happy now?"

She nodded but said nothing. We drove to Rue 57, and sat down in a booth to the back.

"Tell me what happened." Wanda finally spoke.

I told her the story of Natasha sending my nudes to Bucky in an attempt for us to hook up. I then told her how I kicked Bucky out of my roon. I also included my drunken sobbing in Steve's arms, and the gym session that Tony saved me from. She listened intently, only speaking to the waiter to order and would urge me to continue when he left.

"You two need to talk. You know that right?"

"Wanda, I never wanted to hook up with him. I wanted him. When I hear him having his nightmares, it tears me up that I'm not there with him. When I hear woman after woman getting that exceptional weinery that I wanted, it further solidifies that he only wants to fuck me. My only way in with him was pranking him to pay me the slighest bit of attention." I wiped a tear that fell.

Wanda took my hands in hers, rubbing small circles. 

"Exceptional weinery. I cannot with you." She giggled.

I laughed too, which felt good to do after being so despressed.

Our food came, and we ate and I changed the subject to her and Vision. She would blush and look away like a girl in love. I was so happy for her, she deserved this. We finished our lunch and drove back home with a multitude of bags in our hands.

"See you for dinner and movie night!" Wanda yelled as she walked to her and Vision's suite. I walked in and there was a present waiting on my bed.

"I'm sorry. I suck. Love, Nat."

I opened the box to find pajamas, it was and all black romper with red hearts randomly placed. I showered and put them on, and went to the kitchen.

I greeted everyone, and pulled Nat aside and hugged her. She was ecstatic I was wearing her present.

~~~~~

Angel was gone for more than half the day. Bucky stayed in his room, waiting to hear her return. He hoped she liked the basket and coffee. He heard Wanda tell her to come out for dinner and movie night. He then went to shower and shave, wanting to look his best for pizza night. After he was done, he came out to the kitchen and saw everyone standing at the island, doling out wings and slices. His eyes went looking for Angel, and she was sitting on the couch, her legs folded under her. Bucky's eyes nearly popped out of his head at her bare legs, and the cleavage she showed from her pajamas.

"What movie did you pick?" Sam asked as he sat next to her.

"Anime!" She yelled with a big grin.

"You know the old people don't know what that is." Wanda looked at Steve and Bucky and giggled.

"Well, it's what's on tonight."

Angel turned on 'Princess Mononoke' and leaned against Steve, her head on his shoulder. Bucky internally fumed at that, but stayed quiet.

"That movie was awesome! I like this anime thing Angel." Steve smiled.

Angel stood and stretched, her romper going further up her ass. Bucky's breath hitched at the sight of her.

"I'm glad you liked it. I'm going to bed, gotta get ready for this stupid party tomorrow."

Everyone said their goodnights, and went to their suites. Bucky stayed behind, wondering how could he show Angel he felt the same way too.


	7. Chapter 7

Bucky stood with Steve and Sam, not listening to their conversation.

"So anyone seen the guest of honor yet?" Tony came over and asked, clinking glasses with the men.

"She's late. I guess she has to make a entrance." Sam shrugged.

"I sent some hair and makeup people to her suite. I know she's pissed." Tony giggled.

"Tony...." Steve chastised.

"Chill out Capsicle. I was just ensuring she wouldn't come down here in sweatpants."

All of the men laughed at Tony's quip. Tony walked off to find Pepper, and Sam and Steve kept drinking. Bucky saw her first. In the sea of black dresses and tuxes, she stood there in Gold. The straps were rhinestones, that went up and around her neck. The dress was fitted, highlighting every glorious curve in gold fabric, flaring out at the bottom. It was a bold choice. She ensured she would stand out. Angel's hair was on one shoulder, her makeup was minimal, with the exception of her dark brown lipstick. Not that she needed it anyway. She kept her head up high, her eyes searching the crowd for a familiar face.

Bucky sucked in a breath at the sight of her. Sam stood with his mouth open, and Steve beamed with fatherly pride.

"She's beautiful." Bucky finally spoke.

Tony had made it to her first, and took her small hand in his. He spoke to her and she giggled, while they walked further into the ballroom. Her smile lit up the room, making Bucky's heart flutter. Nat and Wanda stopped her, giving her hugs. Her entire back was exposed, her skin had hints of glitter. 

Tony ran up to the band, deciding to effectively embarass Angel. He motioned for them to stop playing, so he could speak.

"The woman of the hour is finally here. Celebrating one year with the Avengers! Angel!"

The crowd applauded, and she gave a small smile, Wanda and Nat each holding one her hands, so she couldn't run away.

A group of people descended upon her, and she shook hands and smiled politely. T'Challa appeared, and took her hand. Angel started to bow before him, respect to the King in her presence. T'Challa stopped her, and kissed the hand he was holding. Bucky could see her turn red from where he stood. They spoke for a few moments, and he led her away to dance. A shield agent tapped T'Challa on the shoulder and asked to cut in.

'That's pretty bold of him.' Bucky thought.

T'Challa handed Angel to the agent and proceeded to walk over to Bucky, Sam and Steve. All the men greeted warmly, but Bucky hugged T'Challa closer and longer. T'Challa returned the hug just as he was given.

"Good to see you gentlemen for a happy occasion." T'Challa smiled.

"I'll drink to that!" Sam raised his glass.

All the men did the same, and drank together. Bucky continued to watch Angel, while the men spoke.

"She is indeed special Sergeant. You did not do her justice in your letters."

"I blew it with her." Bucky sighed.

"All is not lost my friend. I put in a good word for you." T'Challa smiled.

"You did!?!"

T'Challa nodded and turned back the dance floor. Angel was still with agent Boseman, dancing entirely too close for Bucky's liking.

"Calm down. That's her old Army buddy." Steve clapped a hand on Bucky's shoulder. Bucky saw Angel stopped dancing and went to the terrace.

'Now or never Barnes.' He thought as his feet moved foward.

~~~~~

I held my breath and stood at the entrance. I saw some heads turn and look at me but I just needed one person I knew to help me get through the anxiety I was feeling. I just needed someone, _anyone_ beside me. Shit, I'd even take Tony's extravagant ass right about now.

I got my wish, as Tony walked up to me with a huge grin, his hand outstretched to take mine.

"I am going to kill you. Hair and makeup people?" I whispered as I smiled to the crowd.

Truth was, those people were amazing. I could never look this way on my own. My hair was laid and my face was beat to the GAWDS honey. I just wasn't going to give Tony the satisfaction.

"Just a precaution my love." Tony whispered back.

"Asshole!" I hissed through my fake smile.

Wanda and Nat gushed over me, giving me warm embraces as Tony left to go to the stage. Natasha was in a royal blue ball gown, instead of opting for her usual black or red. We all complimented each other, while Tony motioned for the band to stop playing and grabbed the microphone.

"The woman of the hour is finally here. Celebrating one year with the Avengers! Angel!"

I felt my face heat up, but I kept it inside and smiled for the cameras and all of Tony's guests. A few of them walked over, shaking my hand and congratulating me. I took it all in stride, as graciously as I could.

"When Barnes told me about a Angel at the tower, I didn't know that was your actual name." T'Challa spoke to me and took my hand.

I immediately recognized the King of Wakanda, and went to bow before him. He stopped me, and pulled my hand to his mouth and placed a gentle kiss upon it. This time I couldn't hold back the blush, and I got flustered.

"Thank you your Highness."

"His letters did not do you justice." He smiled again.

"I'm sorry? Letters?" 

Bucky wrote to T'Challa about me?

T'Challa ignored my question, still holding my hand took me to the dance floor. We swayed to the music his hand on my waist, the other still holding my hand.

"Thank you for coming. It's not everyday you meet a King. What a honor." I said as we danced.

"To dance with a beautiful Angel such as yourself is it's own reward."

'Damn. He's smooth.' I thought as I smiled at him.

Agent Boseman tapped T'Challa's shoulder, asking if he could in. Pretty ballsy if you ask me. T'Challa stepped aside, and he grabbed my hand, dancing with me while the King walked towards Steve and Sam.

"Cut in with the King? Bold move there." I smiled.

"I figured I'd save you. If you turned any redder you may pass out." He chuckled.

"You're lucky we're cool Chadwick."

"Yes I am." He smiled.

We danced for one more song. I excused myself, and walked away from all the dance floor.

I stood on the patio, and tried to light a cigarette. My lighter decided to die on me then, making me yell in frustration. I heard the click of a lighter, and saw a flame being brought close to my face. I sucked in, lighting it and mumbled a thanks.

"That's a filthy habit doll." A man spoke.

I stood with my hand on my hip and blew out smoke, "So I've been told. I don't disagree."

Bucky stepped closer, looking like sex on a stick in all black. He had his hair in a manbun and his face was clean shaven still.

He was one of the few that didn't wear a tux, opting for a suit instead.

"I don't know which one is worse. The thumb sucking or smoking." He chuckled.

"This is." I said lifting the cigarette. "But it helps me destress."

"What's stressing you out?"

I took another pull, and exhaled.

"The guy I liked, didn't like me. Well, he wanted my body but I wanted to give him my heart. Shit happens." I shrugged.

"How'd you know it wasn't mutual?" He stepped closer, with his eyebrow raised.

"Women's intuition." I smirked.

"I think it's wrong."

"Oh yeah? How so?" I took another drag.

I had seen how Bucky stared at me recently. It was the same way I used to stare at him. It was vindication, it was his turn to pine over me. But it was strictly physical. Or so I thought, judging from his answer a moment ago. Not to mention what T'Challa said to me. I had gotten over the anger, but my fragile heart took a hit. That was the only reason I was speaking to him, to soothe my emotional wounds.

"Maybe he just needed to know she wanted him the same way."

"Hmm. Is that so?"

I flicked the butt away as I blew out the last bit of smoke. I reached in my clutch, and grabbed a stick of gum.

"Angel?"

"Yes?"

"Would you dance with me?"

"Horizontally or vertically?" I raised my eyebrow.

Bucky laughed, and took my hand.

"Vertically now, horizontally later."

"Now _that's_ the smoothest line I've heard tonight."

Bucky and I walked back into the ballroom hand in hand. Sam and Steve spotted us first and gave us stupid grins. I shook my head and laughed. Once we were on the dance floor, I wrapped my arms around Bucky's neck while his went around my waist. My heart was in my ass the entire time Bucky held me. 

"I'm sorry Angel." 

"So am I. I should've just talked to you." 

"I would've told you even though you drove me insane, your pranks were hilarious. Not to mention how beautiful you look when you do the innocent act every time. I know you like your coffee light and sweet, you dance when you're cooking and you sneak into the living room to play COD and Silent Hill when we are all asleep."

I laughed while Bucky's hands were slowly sliding down my waist, and he made a quick discovery. His eyes went wide, asking me without actually saying anything.

"Panties won't work with a dress like this." I bit my lip.

Bucky growled in my ear, sending goosebumps down my arms.

"How long do we have to stay here before we blow this joint?" He whispered in my ear.

"Just long enough to get a dance with my two dads and effectively tease you." I smiled.

"You two made up!" Tony gushed.

I looked over at Tony, who was dancing with Pepper and made a face. Pepper shook her head at Tony, shushing him in his ear. Before I could respond, Bucky kissed me. All my words died in my throat, replaced with a gasp. I never felt lips as soft as his in my life. My hands went to his hair, my nails burying themselves in his bun, undoing his work. Bucky broke the kiss, and looked at Tony.

"Yes we did. Now if you'll excuse us, we are going to make up some more."

"Um. Yeah. What he said." I said after I caught my breath.

I gave no resistance as he escorted me out of the ballroom. In the elevator we resumed our makeout session, only this time our hands roamed freely. His hands kneaded my ass, while I ran mine over his hard chest.

The little ball of anxiety in my stomach wouldn't let up. Not to be a Debbie downer, but I had to know. I pushed him off of me.

"What's wrong?" Bucky asked panicked.

"Is this just going to be sex to you?" My voice shook as I asked.

"Babygirl, I'm waking up next to you tomorrow and forever. That is, if you'll have me. You wanted to give me your heart, and I want it too. As long as you have mine." He smiled.

I exhaled, relief coursing through my body. I yanked him hard and resumed our kiss.

"My room." I said as the elevator opened. My tone gave no room for disagreement.

We backed into my room still kissing. I removed his suit jacket at the door and I pushed him on the bed and straddled him. I was impatient as fuck and I ripped open his shirt, sending buttons flying.

"Now Sergeant, I expect some exceptional weinery from you tonight." I laughed as I finished my sentence.

"Yes ma'am." He laughed and saluted me.

Sweet Jesus, this was actually happening. I wanted to make love to him, but my body was screaming, "FINISH HIM!" So, I did just that. I flicked my tongue over his nipple, making him moan beneath me. One hand held me up, while the other was beneath his briefs, stroking him. Bucky was about to shout out when I got off of him suddenly.

"Stand up." I ordered.

Bucky did as he was told, and I removed his shoes, pants and briefs. One look, and I died and went to weiner heaven. I never seen a more beautiful dick in my life! It slapped against his stomach, ripe with veins, leaking and begging to be sucked.

I still had my dress on. Bucky went to undress me and I stopped him.

"Sorry. This dress costs too much for you to rip it off." I smiled.

I undid the clasp, letting my Versace fall on the floor. Both of us nude, taking in all the sights.

"Don't move."

I laid on the bed, and hung my head off of the bed. My mouth was the right height to his dick and I looked up at Bucky's confused face.

"Fuck my face." I licked my lips. 

"Please."

Bucky sprang right into action, slamming his dick down my throat, and I took every inch with gusto. He surely was the biggest I'd ever seen, let alone touched, but I always rose to any challenge. Bucky kept his hands on the bed, and face fucked me just like I asked. I was over stimulated, so one of my hands went to my clit, making me moan around him, withdrawing groans from Bucky.

Bucky came down my throat, and I sucked him dry. He helped me sit upright, and laid me down correctly on my bed. He laid between my legs and opened them gently.

Wasting no time, Bucky placed a open mouth kiss on my pussy. Bucky then proceeded to lick the alphabet against my clit, making me cry out on ecstasy. When he got to M, I screamed to the room, cumming all over Bucky's face. His face emerged from between my thighs, shiny with my juices.

"Still stressed?" He smirked.

"Shut up and fuck me."

Bucky laid on top of me, and we resumed our previous make out session. Our tongues swirled, each of us tasting the other.

"On your knees Sergeant." Bucky ordered.

I jumped up and did as I was told. Bucky sat on his knees behind me, and smacked me hard against my ass. I moaned loudly, gripping my sheets. I felt one smooth and one rough hand on my hips. I reached over in my nightstand and grabbed a condom, tossinh it over my shoulder. Anticipation is seeping through my body and I'm trembling because of it. Bucky was going to split me in half.

I braced myself for him to start fucking me, and he entered me slowy. Inch by agonizing inch. Just when I thought he was done, he was still going. We both moaned loudly when he was fully sheathed inside me. I'd never felt so full in my life!

Bucky went slowly at first, mapping out my body and I his. I couldn't take it anymore. I wiggled my hips and slammed my ass against him urging him to go harder.

"You wanna get fucked huh?"

"Please!" I begged.

Bucky wasted no time, slamming into me with brute force. I felt the tightening in my stomach, and clenched around him.

"You gonna cum baby?" He asked in between grunts.

I nodded, as I was unable to form words. Bucky didn't appreciate that, and pulled my hair, forcing me onto him even deeper.

The shock of my orgasm rendered me boneless, I fell forward on the bed, face first. Bucky came shortly after, emptying himself in the condom.

After throwing it away he laid beside me, both of us breathing heavily. I couldn't even try to stay awake, the force of my orgasm was too much to bear.

Bucky and I curled up together, and he kissed me on my forehead.

"Go to sleep doll. When we wake up, we're going to my room."

"Oh yeah? Why?"

"I bought some bath bombs for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be my last one for a while, I'm trying to figure out remote learning, and a whole slew of other things. I will still be here reading others works, commenting and sending kudos as always! To all the people who take the time out to read my work, comment it and kudo it, you don't know how much it truly means to me. I thank you all and appreciate it so much! 
> 
> #RIPCHADWICK   
> #THEBLACKPANTHERLIVESON

**Author's Note:**

> This is what do I except sleep.... Show a girl some love(if you want no pressure!😬😬😬)


End file.
